1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a quick release lug system for musical drums. The assembly utilized by the present invention uniquely allows a user to remove a drumhead quickly, dispensing with the need to unscrew multiple tuning rods. Thus, the assembly of the present invention allows for more efficient transport, assembly and disassembly of drums than previously available, and does so in a manner that maintains the integrity of the traditional tuning system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for drum lug assemblies have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted. The following is a summary of those prior art patents most relevant to the invention at hand, as well a description outlining the differences between the features of the present invention and those of the prior art.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,442, invented by Minor, entitled xe2x80x9cDrum Latch Assemblyxe2x80x9d
The patent to Minor describes a tunable quick release mechanism for securing at least one drum head to a drum shell in an aesthetically pleasing manner. The mechanism may be used with a drum having either one drum head or two drum heads. An anchor affixed to the drum shell is connected to grip by means of lever. A pivoting lug fitted within retaining grooves formed within the grip is connected to means to clamp the drum head to the drum shell. Spring means may be used to secure the pivoting lug within the retaining grooves.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,324, invented by Price, entitled xe2x80x9cQuickly Removable Drum Headxe2x80x9d
The Price invention describes a rapid change drum head for a musical drum characterized by six or eight toggle locking assemblies. Each locking assembly includes a bracket mounted to the side of the drum shell, and a toggle lock attached to the drum rim by a tensioning rod. A lever hingedly connected to the tensioning rod has a free end which can abuttingly engage a protruding portion of the bracket to draw the drum rim downward upon movement of the lever into a closed position.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,434, invented by Willis, entitled xe2x80x9cQuick Release Drum Head Assemblyxe2x80x9d
The Willis invention describes a quick release drum head assembly having a flange over which the drum head is placed the flange including means to tension the drum head and secure the drum head assembly to a drum shell. Also disclosed is a constant height rim section assembly to fix the distance from the rim to the drum head regardless of the degree of tensioning of the drum head.
4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,586, invented by Brewer, entitled xe2x80x9cQuick Release Drum Head Restraintxe2x80x9d
In the patent to Brewer, a quick release drum head restraint for a musical drum. The restraint consists of a pendulum unit and a toggle unit which enable the user to quickly remove and replace a drum head without significantly altering the tuning of the drum head. The pendulum unit includes a tension rod fastened at one end to the rim head and at the other end to a cylindrical pendulum which includes a bushing located at its center. The cylindrical pendulum fits inside the toggle unit and the bushing slides on an inclined plane or ramp within the toggle unit. The toggle units swivels or pivots at a pivot point to engage the cylindrical pendulum and enable the bushing to roll along the ramp. Thus, the drum head can be quickly removed by pivoting the toggle unit to release the pendulum unit and the new drum head can be installed by reinserting the pendulum unit in the toggle unit. Replacement of the drum head does not significantly alter the tuning of the drum head.
It is suggested that the closest prior art to the present invention is U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,324, invented by Price. However, although the Price assembly is similar to the present invention in that it provides a quick release drum lug assembly, significant differences exist between the products. Most notably, as will be described and illustrated in greater detail herein, the present invention provides a unique groove and sliding mechanism that is not found in the prior art, and this configuration allows for increased stability, ease of movement of first and second lug components, and overall simplicity for manufacturing and installation purposes.
As noted, the present invention is a quick release lug system for musical drums. The assembly utilized by the present invention uniquely allows a user to remove a drumhead quickly, dispensing with the need to unscrew multiple tuning rods.
In light of the foregoing, it is generally an object of the present invention to provide an assembly that allows for more efficient transport of drum sets.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an assembly that allows for quicker and easier assembly and disassembly of drums than previously available.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a device that performs the foregoing in a manner that maintains the integrity of the traditional tuning system.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a device that is constructed of common materials, functioning to allow the system to be produced relative ease.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system that may be easily retrofitted to previously-existing drums.
Likewise, it is another object of the invention to provide a system that may be installed on new drums of a variety of styles, shapes, and sizes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an assembly that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, produce, and distribute.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an assembly that may itself be manufactured in a variety of shapes and sizes, according to manufacturer and user needs.
In addition, it is an object of the present invention to provide an assembly that is itself lightweight in nature and easy for a user to transport.
Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an assembly that may include text or graphics thereon, for the purposes of enhancing the appearance of the drums on which they are utilized.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide alternate embodiments of the assembly, wherein the invention is constructed of different materials and bears slightly differing configurations, according to manufacturer and user needs.
The novel features which are considered characteristic for the invention are set forth in the claims. The invention itself, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the embodiments when read and understood in connection with accompanying drawings.